Chains
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Weil er für Donna ausgerechnet eine Katze retten will, die diese in ihr Herz geschlossen hat, riskiert der Doctor mehr als gut ist - und scheitert ... Die Tage danach kosten ihn beinahe sein zehntes Leben und Donna und Jack können dabei nur zusehen.


_Diese Story ist durch eine Fotomontage entstanden, die den zehnten Doctor festgekettet auf einem Holzboden zeigt._  
_Die Geschichte ist zwar hart, enthält aber weder Folter noch Sex._

# # #

**Chains**

„Er macht es schon wieder, Jack! Was sagt er da? Ist das überhaupt eine Sprache? Oder brabbelt er nur vor sich her? Der soll jetzt hier keine Lieder singen, sondern uns auf dem Laufenden halten! Warum redet dieser Mann nicht mal so, dass man ihn auch versteht!" Donna schimpfte laut, während sie auf den Monitor starrte.  
Jack legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste, dass die Wut die Donna in der Stimme hatte, nicht dem Mann galt, der auf dem kleinen Bildschirm zu sehen war, sondern ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit.  
„Das wird Gallifreyan sein, Donna. Wenn sein Bewusstsein schwindet und er wieder anfängt zu halluzinieren, übersetzt die TARDIS nicht mehr. Ich denke, was du hörst ist seine eigene Sprache."  
Wären die Umstände andere gewesen, hätte er dem, was der Doctor leise erzählte stundenlang mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch zugehört. Die Stimme des Timeldords klang völlig anders, wenn er in dem warmen Singsang der Sprache seiner ausgelöschten Rasse sprach und Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Trauer empfand, bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Sprache verloren war. Es gab nur noch ein Wesen im Universum, das sie sprach.  
Jack starrte ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.  
Wie lange würde der Timelord noch durchhalten, bevor er gezwungen war, zu regenerieren?  
Acht Tage ... es waren nun acht verdammte Tage ...

# # # # #

„Stell sie am besten unter die Dusche. Sie ist in Ordnung, aber es muß sofort von ihr abgewaschen werden. Nimm keine Rücksicht auf den Mantel Jack. Den kann ich hinterher reparieren."  
Obwohl seine Körperstärke die eines menschlichen Mannes seiner Statur überschritt, war der Doctor außer Atem, als er Donna, die nur zum Teil bei Bewusstsein war, in die Arme des Freundes schob.  
Jack nickte, hob die Rothaarige, die unbekleidet und nur in den braunen Mantel des Timelords gehüllt war, ohne dass diese protestierte, auf seine Arme und grinste den Doctor an. „Sie kratzt dir die Augen aus, wenn ihr klar wird, dass du sie so gesehen hast.  
Der Doctor lachte, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und stürzte an die Konsole. „Ja, das wird sie wohl. Aber sie wird einsehen müssen, dass sie es selber Schuld war. Was läuft sie dieser Katze auch in den Saal hinterher? Wir müssen in spätestens fünf Minuten hier weg sein, sonst können sie die TARDIS daran hindern uns hier weg zu bringen. Das Feld wird immerstärker."  
Er las die in rasendem Tempo über den Bildschirm strömenden Zeichen mit wachsamen Augen, schaltete dann diverse Schalter und Regler ein und um.  
„Ich stelle das Schiff so ein, dass es selbständig startet, sobald der Basaron-Wert wieder normal ist."  
Jack nickte noch einmal und hatte den Konsolenraum mit der leise mit unsinnigen Worten vor sich hinschimpfenden Donna beinahe verlassen, als er den Doctor hinter sich aufkeuchen hörte.  
„Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...!" eine so hektische Wiederholung eines einzelnen Wortes hieß beim Doctor selten Gutes.  
Als Jack sich noch einmal kurz umwandte, sah er, dass der Timelord diverse Außenansichten aufgerufen hatte und auf einer war die Katze zu sehen, hinter der Donna im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter Einsatz ihres Lebens hinterhergerannt war, was alle nachfolgenden Ereignisse überhaupt erst ausgelöst hatte. Der rothaarige Vierbeiner war nicht, wie sie vermutet hatten, längst wieder an Bord, sondern immer noch auf dem fremden Schiff.  
Der Doctor sah mit entsetztem Blick zu Jack und Donna und gab einen völlig entnervten Ton von sich, der sich dann aber in etwas anderes wandelte und als er Donna mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf besorgt ansah, wusste Jack, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass Donnas Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen waren.  
„Doctor lass das Tier wo es ist, wir müssen hier weg!", rief Jack ihm zu, aber der Timelord war bereits losgerannt.  
„Sie muß unter die Dusche, Jack! Ich bin sofort wieder da! Die TARIDS startet in frühestens fünf Minuten! Verdammt! Ausgerechnet eine Katze!"  
Mit diesen Worten war er aus dem Schiff heraus und jagte dem entlaufenen Fellknäuel hinterher, an das Donna so überaus heftig ihr Herz gehängt hatte.

# # # # # # #

„Das ist alles kein Drama, Jack." Die Stimme des Timelords klang erstaunlich überzeugend, auch wenn sie durch den Computer leicht verfremdet war.  
„Kein Drama?" Jack war außer sich. „Du liegst da, angekettet – und wir sitzen hier fest, können nicht zu dir, dich nicht losmachen, dich nicht zurückholen – und wir wissen nicht wie lange es dauert, bis das Feld um das Schiff sich auflöst."  
Donna stand schräg hinter Jack und blickte auf eine für sie gänzlich ungewöhnliche Weise schüchtern über seine Schulter auf den Monitor, auf dem der Timelord zu sehen war.  
Er war unbekleidet und lag mit relativ weit auseinandergezogenen Armen, mit Schellen und dicken Ketten auf der Unterlage festgemacht auf einer Reihe von unebenen, dunklen Holzplanken, die auf einem geriffelten Metallboden lagen.  
Donna wusste, dass es sich dabei um exakt den Ort handelte, von dem der Doctor sie aus exakt der selben Lage weggeholt hatte.  
Sie hatte dort vielleicht eine halbe Stunde gelegen und war von den Mitteln mit denen man sie betäubt hatte, noch immer benebelt gewesen, so dass sie sich nur an wenig erinnern konnte. Aber der Timelord lag nun nicht nur schon mehrere Stunden dort, sondern hatte die Drogen mit seiner seltsamen Gallifrey-Physiologie längst verarbeitet und war daher komplett bei Sinnen.  
Der Doctor reagierte nicht auf das was Jack sagte – denn er konnte ihn weder hören noch sehen. Das Überwachungsgerät, das er selbst vorher mit Hilfe der Systeme der TARDIS angezapft hatte, konnte zwar in den Konsolenraum übertragen, was in dem Raum gesprochen wurde, nicht aber anders herum. Trotzdem reagierte Jack so, als stünde der Doctor ihm gegenüber, was umso verständlicher war, da dieser immer wieder in die Kamera sah.  
Der Timelord schien sicher zu sein, dass Jack getan hatte, was er tatsächlich getan hatte. Er ging davon aus, dass Jack ihn sehen und hören konnte und so redete er immer wieder. Erklärte, erläuterte – und beschwichtigte ...  
„Ich sage es zur Vorsicht noch einmal", setzte der Timelord an, während er den Kopf wieder auf die Planken zurücksinken ließ und einfach nur die Decke anstarrte „Die TARDIS wird in dem Moment starten, in dem das Feld sich auflöst. Und ihr werdet auch dann erst die Tür des Schiffes wieder aufbekommen. Sie muß euch im Moment vor dem Feld schützen. Ihr würdet es nicht überleben wenn ... ok... du Jack würdest es natürlich irgendwie schon überleben ... aber Donna nicht ... wenn ihr einen Zugang nach draußen schafft, während ihr euch in der Blase dieses Feldes befindet. Es ist möglich – nicht sicher, aber möglich – dass ihr verhindern könnt, dass die TARDIS dieses ungastliche Schiff verlässt, wenn das Feld verschwindet." Er grinste mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen „Ich wäre nicht böse, wenn euch das gelingen würde, denn auch wenn es mir hier nicht schlecht geht und ich nicht erwarte, dass meine Position unangenehmer werden wird, kann ich doch trotzdem darauf verzichten, hier so lange zu liegen, bis ich als das Opfer dass sie ihrer Gottheit bringen wollen regeneriere, anstatt zu sterben." Er sah während seines endlosen Redeschwalls zu einem seiner Handgelenke und seufzte: „Zumal es äußerst unangenehm werden könnte, sollte meine Regeneration dazu führen, dass ich mich in einen stabileren Mann wandele, denn dann würden diese zugegebenermaßen äußerst akkurat angelegten Metallmanschetten in meine Arme einschneiden und darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten."

# # # # # #

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Er wusste, dass er nur eine einzige Chance hatte. Wenn er Tinker nicht sofort fand würde er nicht zurück in der TARDIS sein, bevor das Zeitfenster sich schloss. Tinker – was war das überhaupt für ein Name für eine Katze?  
Für eine Katze – ausgerechnet für eine Katze war er losgerannt!  
Dabei gab es auf diesem verlotterten Schiff wahrlich genug Nahrung für das Tier, so dass es sich hier vermutlich wohler fühlen würde, als an so manch anderem Ort.  
Aber es ging nicht um die Katze, es ging um Donna, die das Tier, aus Gründen die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, abgöttisch liebte.  
Er rannte so schnell, dass er ein Stück weiter rutschte, als er mit einem abrupten Winkel in einen abknickenden Gang einbiegen wollte. Er fing sich und stürmte weiter vor.  
Er sah die Katze!  
... und dann sah er sie ...  
Verdammt!  
Die Kutalaner, die echsenähnlichen Wesen, die ihn allesamt um einen guten Kopf überragten hatten ihm eine Falle gestellt! Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich ausnahmslos im Zeremoniensaal des Schiffes befanden, um das Opfer zu feiern, dass sie mit Donna ihrer Gottheit zu bringen glaubten. Aber sie hatten ganz offensichtlich mitbekommen, dass es ihr Opfer nicht mehr gab und mussten Ersatz heranschaffen. Er hatte es nicht durchschaut ...  
Einer der Kutalaner hatte Tinker auf dem Arm, die damit nicht besonders glücklich war, aber er hielt sie mit so harter Hand, dass das Tier keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht hatte.  
Als der Echsenmensch die Katze immer fester zusammendrückte, wollte der Doctor ihm zurufen, dass er damit aufhören sollte, aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort heraus gebracht hatte, hatte einer der Kutalaner aus einem waffenähnlichen Gerät die Flüssigkeit auf ihn gesprüht, mit der sie auch Donna eingesprüht hatten und es war schwarz um ihn geworden...

# # # # # # #

Er hatte geredet... sein Mund war trocken geworden, weil er ununterbrochen geredet hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Companions ihn sehen und hören konnten. In der Hoffnung die beinahe Gewissheit war, dass Jack auf die Idee gekommen war, die letzten von ihm selbst programmierten Einstellungen aufzurufen.  
Die Scham darüber dass sie ihn, wenn sie ihn sehen konnten, unbekleidet sahen, hatte er zu Beginn damit fortgeschoben, dass er über seine Situation gelacht hatte. Er hatte sich emotional damit über Wasser gehalten, dass er sich selbst dafür ausgelacht hatte, dass er sich hatte fangen lassen. Hatte darüber gelacht und ausführlich erklärt, dass dies womöglich die skurrilste Situation war, in der er sich je befunden hatte. Hatte alte Geschichten hervorgekramt, die ähnlich – aber nicht ganz so – verrückt gewesen waren und sich selbst damit unterhalten um nicht der Stille zuhören zu müssen, die um ihn war. Hatte gelacht, bis ihm Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen waren, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr Donna sich darüber aufregen würde, ihn so sehen „zu müssen". Die Tränen hatten auf seinem Gesicht gekitzelt und er hatte sie sich nicht fortwischen können ... das war der Moment gewesen, in dem ihm sein Lachen im Halse steckengeblieben war. Er hatte noch einige Male leise gelacht, weil die Stille zu unangenehm war. Aber das letzte aufgesetzte Lachen hatte so künstlich geklungen dass er es nicht mehr hören wollte. Also schwieg er für eine Weile.  
Er fühlte die Präsenz der TARDIS und ließ sich von dieser Gewissheit einhüllen. Sie war noch hier. Die notwendigen Basaron-Level waren nicht erreicht worden, bevor das Eindämmungsfeld der Aliens die TARDIS eingeschlossen hatte. Jack und Donna waren noch hier ... Sie würden alles daran setzen, einen Weg zu finden, ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Das war keine Vermutung. Er wusste es. Aber sie würden nicht wissen wie ...  
Immer wieder sah er zu der Linse hoch, von der er wusste, dass sie in der Lage war, Bild und Ton in den Konsolenraum seines Schiffes zu bringen, so dass Jack und Donna wussten, wo er war.  
Irgendwann räusperte er sich und drehte sich, so gut es ging in seiner Position etwas hin und her, weil seine Schultern zu schmerzen begannen. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte er vermutlich längst jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber er war ein Lord der Zeit und so fühlte er in seinem Geist jede einzelne Minute fließen und wusste, dass er nun fünfzehn Stunden und 23 Minuten hier war.  
„Ok, Jack ... ich habe nachgedacht. Es müsste eine Möglichkeit geben, dass ich dich zumindest hören kann. Wenn du mich hören kannst, wovon ich selbstverständlich ausgehe, dann müsste ich dir erklären können, wie du die Leitungen dieser Kamera so nutzen kannst, dass du Wellen einspeisen kannst, die es ermöglichen, dass ich dich auch höre." Er verzog in einer spielerischen Geste das Gesicht „Nun, es wird nicht gerade klingen, wie frisch im Tonstudio abgemischt und dieser Raum hier hat auch nicht gerade die akustischen Eigenschaften der Rallogar-Höhlen auf Fabar, aber es sollte ausreichen." Seine Hände machten dazu die für ihn so typischen Gesten, als müsse man ihm nur den Screwdriver in eine hineinlegen, damit er das Problem aus seiner Postion mit Leichtigkeit regeln konnte. „Es ist gar nicht so schwer, wie es im ersten Moment vielleicht klingen mag. Donna? Du wirst ihm helfen müssen. Zwar nicht bei den technischen Dingen, aber ihr müsst dafür ein Stück der Konsole öffnen, um einige Kabelverbindungen zu verändern. Uh... habe ich für die Brossam-Überbrückungen die hellblauen oder die dunkelblauen Kabel genommen? Ah! Ihr werdet es finden. Also ..." er begann, als erzähle er eine Geschichte – eine Geschichte, die er exakt in dem Tempo erzählte, von dem er annahm, dass Jack und Donna zeitgleich ausführen konnten, was er ihnen sagte. Immer wieder machte er Pausen – manchmal von mehreren Minuten. Gab zwischendurch Ratschläge, was sie zu beachten hatten, wenn sie dies oder jenes taten und redete insgesamt so, als stünde er neben ihnen.

Es waren weitere drei Stunden vergangen und er redete noch immer. Und immer häufiger kam der Gedanke in ihm auf, dass Jack und Donna – wenn sie tatsächlich taten, was er ihnen beschrieb – nun inzwischen etwa 38 Stunden wach waren. Er wusste, dass Jack mit relativ wenig Schlaf auskam, aber er wusste zum einen, dass auch Jack unkonzentrierter wurde, wenn er zu lange wach war und er wusste zum anderen, dass Donna schon völlig erledigt gewesen war, als er sie zurück zum Schiff gebracht hatte.  
Vorausgesetzt also, dass sie die Einstellung gefunden hatten, die sie ihn sehen und hören ließ. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie noch wach waren und nicht schliefen.  
Vorausgesetzt, dass sie nicht nur tatsächlich parallel zu seinen Anweisungen ausgeführt hatten, was er ihnen gesagt hatte, sondern auch wirklich bis zur letzten Kleinigkeit mitgekommen waren ...  
Das alles vorausgesetzt, wusste der Doctor, dass er ihnen die Stunden die noch vor ihnen lagen, um die Arbeit zu beenden, die er mit ihnen begonnen hatte, nicht mehr zumuten konnte.  
Also setzte er eine gut gelaunte Mine auf und lächelte in die Linse des Überwachungsgerätes hinein.  
„So, und hier machen wir nun eine Pause und sorgen dafür, dass wir alle eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen. Ich liege hier ohnehin nur herum und kann auch einfach einmal die Augen etwas zu machen und ihr zwei nützt mir nichts, wenn ihr mir im übermüdeten Zustand die Konsole sprengt. Also, husch, husch ihr zwei – ab ins Bett und in fünf Stunden sehen wir uns wieder. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von der Stelle bewegen werde. Und damit ihr zwei beruhigt seid, die Atmosphärewerte in diesem Raum haben sich praktisch nicht verändert, es ist weder kalt noch übermäßig feucht und so wie es bislang aussieht, wird man mir auch nicht das Licht abstellen."

# # # # # #

Jedes der sirrenden Geräusche, die durch den Konsolenraum klangen, gingen Jack und Donna durch und durch.  
„Nicht alle... nicht alle!" rief Jack immer wieder, klopfte auf den Rand des Monitors, als könne er damit ändern was dort zu sehen war und rief mit hektischen Bewegungen eine Übersicht nach der anderen auf, aber das Ergebnis blieb das selbe.  
Die Kutalaner die an Bord des Schiffes waren, brachten sich einer nach dem anderen im großen Zeremoniensaal um ... und so sehr Jack auch suchte, er fand nirgendwo sonst eines der Aliens. Zehn Stunden nachdem der Doctor in seine missliche Lage geraten war, war er, abgesehen von der Katze, die immer noch durch das große Schiff stromerte und den beiden Menschen in der TARDIS, das einzige lebende Wesen an Bord ... Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur noch unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihn losmachte – es gab niemanden mehr, der er tun konnte.  
„Warum nicht alle?" Stieß Donna verächtlich aus. Wenn sie glauben, dass es ihren Gott wütend gemacht haben dass sie, wie hatten sie es gesagt? – das Weibchen! Nicht geopfert haben, dann sollen sie sich doch umbringen! Wenn das ihre Gebräuche sind, dann sollten wir uns da nicht einmischen. Wir warten dann einfach ab, spazieren irgendwann raus und holen den Doctor ab, dem dann in der Zwischenzeit wenigstens keine Gefahr mehr droht. Pah! Ich – das Weibchen!"  
Jack starrte sie mit wütenden Augen an.  
„Hör auf, an diesen Unfug zu erzählen, Donna, nur weil du nicht verstehst, was hier abgeht!"  
„Aha? Was geht denn ab, Mister Ich-bin-so-schlau-wie-der-Doctor?" Sie verschränkte die Arme und fauchte ihn an. „Wenn Doctor Nackedei etwas schneller gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir diese ganze Situation nicht!"  
Jack wusste und sah es Donna an, dass sie vor Schuldgefühlen beinahe verging. Sie wusste, dass sie es gewesen war, die sie auf dieses Schiff gebracht hatten und dass der Doctor nicht nur sie gerettet hatte, sondern sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand, weil er eine Katze für sie hatte retten wollen, von der er nie gewollt hatte, dass sie an Bord der TARDIS kommt.  
Jack sah ihr an den vor Sorge um den Timelord tränenfeuchten Augen an, wie es in ihr aussah. Trotzdem machte sie ihn mit ihren Kommentaren so wütend, dass er ihr am liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte. Stattdessen fasste er sie bei den Schultern.  
„Wenn sie alle tot sind und das Lebenserhaltungssystem in irgendeiner Weise mit einem Scanner gekoppelt ist, der erkennt, ob sich Kutalaner an Bord befinden oder nicht, dann kann es sein, dass sich eben dieses System gleich abschaltet!"  
Donna öffnete den Mund und starrte Jack wortlos an, bis sie ihre Hände vor ihren Mund legte.  
Ihre Frage blieb unausgesprochen und trotzdem antwortete Jack ihr mit einem bestätigenden Nicken.

# # # # # #

Das Bild des Mannes auf dem Bildschirm hatte sich sichtbar verändert. Es war nicht länger zu leugnen ...  
Jack betrachtete Donna, schräg hinter ihr an eine der Säulen gelehnt, wie sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Kontur des Körpers des Timelords nachzog, als könne sie ihn damit streicheln.  
Sechs Tage ... sechs Tage waren vergangen ...  
Er war immer schon hager gewesen. Aber die vergangenen Tage hatten seinen Körper ausgemergelt. Seine Rippen hatten sich von Anfang an unter seiner Haut abgezeichnet, aber nun traten sogar seine Hüftknochen sichtbar hervor.  
Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er bis zu zwei Monaten ohne Nahrung auskommen konnte, wenn es notwendig war. Jack fragte sich unweigerlich, wie der Timelord dann aussehen würde.  
Aber er würde es nicht zu sehen bekommen, denn der Doctor würde in jedem Fall vorher regenerieren, da der viel entscheidendere Faktor Flüssigkeit war ... ein Mensch konnte in extremen Fällen bis zu vier Tagen ohne Flüssigkeit überleben. Der Doctor hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er diese Spanne auf fast zehn Tage dehnen konnte.  
Das bedeutete aber auch, dass ihm, selbst wenn er die längstmögliche Zeit schaffte, höchstens noch drei Tage blieben, denn am Tag vor den Geschehnissen waren sie weder dazu gekommen etwas zu essen, noch etwas zu trinken. Und was würde geschehen, wenn er dann regenerierte? Würden die zehn Tage dann wieder bei Null beginnen?  
Das Feld um die TARDIS war noch stabil, aber Jack hatte mit Hilfe des Doctors Scanner einstellen können, die ihm verrieten, dass die ersten Schwachstellen auftraten. Wenn der Doctor Recht behielt – und Jack zweifelte daran nicht – dann würde der Verfall des Schildes exponentiell voranschreiten, sobald er richtig begonnen hatte.  
Er war heilfroh, dass der Timelord ihm, solange er noch voll bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, hatte erklären können, wie er die TARDIS davon abhielt, tatsächlich direkt zu verschwinden, wenn das Feld sich aufgelöst haben würde.  
Jack betrachtete weiter Donna die in den letzten drei Tagen so still geworden war, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Sie tat ihm beinahe ebenso leid, wie der Doctor. Das Gefühl, das ihr in der Wut die er über die Situation hatte, die Schuld an allem geben wollte war verschwunden und er hatte versucht, ihr klar zu machen, dass sie ihm nicht damit half, wenn sie sich in Schuldgefühlen ertränkte. Als sie zu Weinen begann, als er ihr etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken brachte hatte er sie in die Arme genommen und ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie stark sein würde, damit der Doctor schwach sein konnte. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass sie nun bemüht war, sich zusammen zu reißen und wann immer ihre Gefühle sie, jetzt, da sie gar nichts mehr tun konnten, außer zu warten, zu überwältigen drohten, sah Jack, wie sie das Kinn hob und einmal kräftig durchatmete.  
So wie auch jetzt ...  
Beide aßen und tranken nur was notwendig war und beide schliefen sie nur, wenn sie auf der speckigen Bank im Konsolenraum im Sitzen wegnickten. Wann immer einer von ihnen einschlief, hielt der andere die Stellung und ließ den Doctor nicht aus den Augen. Es half ihm, sich ab und zu mit ihnen zu unterhalten und da sie mehr nicht für ihn tun konnten, stand es außer Frage, dass immer mindestens einer von ihnen dafür vor dem Computer zur Verfügung stand. Aber im Moment redete niemand.  
Der Doctor schlief.  
Sie wussten beide, dass es das beste für ihn war.  
Und trotzdem war er ihnen lieber, wenn er wach war und redete, weil sie damit die Gewissheit hatten, dass er noch lebte.  
Sie hatten beide traurig lachen müssen, als sie sich gegenseitig darauf aufmerksam machten, dass sie es sehen würden, wenn er gestorben wäre. Dass es mehr als deutlich werden würde, wenn das geschah.  
Sie hatten sogar angefangen Witze darüber zu machen, wie eine Regeneration ablaufen würde. Jack hatte Zweideutigkeiten gemacht, Donna hatte sich absichtlich übertrieben darüber aufgeregt, sie hatten gelacht.  
Dann war Donnas Lachen in ein Schluchzen umgeschlagen und Jack hatte sie erneut in die Arme gezogen und mit einem „Schhhhh..." beruhigt.  
„Er kriegt das hin, Donna. Hey, du kennst ihn doch. Danach lacht er uns aus, weil wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben."  
Donna lachte leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie nickte.  
„Ja, das wird er wohl tun."  
Sie sahen beide auf den Monitor und wussten, dass es nicht so sein würde.

# # # # #

Die letzten Anweisungen waren gegeben. 48 Stunden waren vergangen seit er hier angekettet worden war. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Schultern verhärtet hatten, weil er seine Position kaum verändern konnte. Er hatte sich, während er geredet und geredet hatte, hin und her gewunden, versucht, sich so weit mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung zu drehen und zu dehnen, wie es möglich war, um die Muskeln zu entzerren. Er hatte seinen Rücken durchgebogen und im Gegenzug die Oberschenkel an seinen Oberkörper herangezogen – alles, was ihm möglich gewesen war, um Krämpfen vorzubeugen.  
Er wartete ... wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, hätte er vor einer guten Stunde bereits die ersten Worte von Jack hören müssen. Aber es kam nichts ...  
Hatte Jack seinen Anweisungen nicht folgen können?  
Waren sie falsch gewesen? Nein – das zumindest konnte er ausschließen.  
Hatte ihm vielleicht überhaupt niemand zugehört ...?  
Mit jeder Minute die verstrich und in der er kein Geräusch aus dem Konsolenraum der TARDIS hören konnte, wurde die Gewissheit größer, dass er ungehört geblieben war. In Kombination mit der Tatsache, dass sein gesamter Körper nach Bewegung schrie setzte es seinen Nerven so sehr zu, dass er fühlen konnte, wie die Schlagfrequenzen seiner Herzen sich beschleunigten, sein Atem intensiver wurde und es sich gleichzeitig immer mehr so anfühlte, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Er stellte fasziniert fest, dass die erstaunlich nüchterne Erkenntnis, dass die eigenen Nerven zusammenbrachen diese nicht davon abhielten es zu tun.  
Er riss seinen Oberkörper so weit von den Planken hoch wie es möglich war. Versuchte, sich trotz der Schmerzen durch die Schellen an den Handgelenken so lange wie möglich oben zu halten. Als er es nicht länger schaffte und sich zurückfallen lassen musste, ruckte er sofort wieder hoch. Er schrie, um mehr Kraft zu haben. Er riss so sehr an den Ketten, als versuche er, sie abzureißen. Der Timelord zog sich nach links, riss dann seinen Körper so weit es ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, stemmte sich mit den Beinen so hoch es möglich war und schrie dabei den Frust über seine Lage heraus. Er tat dies beinahe noch lauter, wenn er sich wieder fallen lassen musste, weil er sich in keiner der Positionen lange halten konnte. Liegend trat er noch einmal mit aller Kraft mit den Füßen an den angewinkelten Beinen auf, schlug mit den Fäusten an den fast ausgestreckten Armen und mit der Rückseite des Kopfes auf das Holz unter sich. Er musste der Enttäuschung über seine plötzlich so gewisse Niederlage irgendwie Luft machen. Er wollte rennen! Er musste sich bewegen! Seine Schreie wurden unterbrochen von angestrengtem Keuchen. So unbewegt sein zu müssen war schlimmer als alles andere! Er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er nicht sofort rennen konnte!  
Als er sich erneut aufbäumte und gegen die Ketten stemmte, mischte sich in seinen Schrei die Stimme die durch ein nicht sichtbares Gerät plötzlich im Raum erklang.  
„Doctor! Hör auf! Hör auf! Verdammt, warum funktioniert das nicht!"  
Jacks Stimme war durchzogen von glühender Sorge und grenzenloser Frustration.  
„JACK!" Der Name des Freundes auf seinen Lippen war ein purer Freudenschrei. „Ich höre dich!" Er lachte laut auf und ließ sich endgültig wieder auf die Planken zurückfallen. „Ich höre dich, Jack! Es hat funktioniert!" Er riss mit einem geradezu wütend-triumphierenden „JA!" noch einmal beide Arme hoch, bis sie mit einem Ruck nach wenigen Zentimetern von den Ketten abgebremst wurden, ließ sie dann ebenfalls fallen und spürte mit einem strahlenden Lachen auf dem Gesicht, wie sein Atem wieder ruhiger wurde.  
„Himmel, Doctor! Es tut mir leid, zwei der Verbindungen waren nicht stramm genug und es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich sie gefunden habe."  
„Naaaa!" wiegelte der Doctor sofort mit seinem bestgelauntesten Gesicht ab. Lediglich das leichte, kaum hörbare Zittern in seiner vom Schreien etwas heiseren Stimme ließ jetzt noch erkennen, dass seine Situation ihm zu schaffen machte. „Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Jack! Und du auch nicht, Donna! Ihr habt es geschafft, das ist brillant! Das soll euch erst einmal jemand nachmachen! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass ihr da seid, dass ihr in Ordnung seid. Seid ihr in Ordnung? Jack? Donna? Hey, ich will auch Donna hören!"  
Mit einer gemessen an ihrem normalen Klang geradezu piepsigen Stimme erklang Donna im Raum: „Hallo Doctor, mir geht es gut .. dank dir."  
Der Timelord strahlte, während er die Decke anstarrte.  
„Und ich bin auch ok.", ergänzte Jack, obwohl der Doctor ihn gerade gehört hatte.  
„Gut ..." der Timelord schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. „Dann kann ich jetzt anfangen, dir zu erklären wie du messen kannst ob und wann das Feld um die TARDIS herum verschwindet und was dann zu tun ist..."

# # # # # # #

Als die Tür zu dem Raum aufging, in dem der Doctor lag, verzog sich Jacks Gesicht in dem Bemühen, die Tränen zurückzukämpfen, die ihm ungewollt in die Augen zu steigen drohten. Es gelang ihm und er legte die wenigen Meter bis zu dem festgeketteten Freund zurück.  
Der Timelord bekam davon nichts mit. Er war ohne Bewusstsein.  
Neun Tage ... es kam Jack vor wie neun Wochen ... aber es waren nur neun Tage gewesen.  
Er gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich, als er kurz glaubte, über dem bewusstlosen Doctor gelbe Lichtschwaden tanzen zu sehen. Aber als er die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen erneut weggeblinzelt hatte, die mit dem einfallenden Licht zusammen diese Täuschung hervorgerufen hatte, lagen der Raum und der Mann darin wieder in normalem, klarem Licht.  
Jack legte den Mantel des Doctors neben ihm auf die Holzplanken. Die Hände des Zeitagenten waren vollkommen ruhig, als er die Arme des Freundes befreite. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihn nicht doch einfach so wie er war mitnehmen sollte, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Obwohl sicher war, dass sie niemandem außer der Katze begegnen konnten, fühlte es sich nicht richtig an, ihn auch nur eine Minute länger als notwendig entblößt zu lassen. Jack hob den Oberkörper des Doctors vorsichtig an, schob die Arme des Bewusstlosen in die Ärmel des Mantels und zog ihn mit zügigen Bewegungen an. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die von den Krämpfen restlos verhärteten Schultern überhaupt vernünftig zu bewegen und war dankbar, dass der Timelord nichts davon mitbekam. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jack hatte den Freund in seinen Mantel gekleidet, wickelte ihn, so weit das Kleidungsstück es zuließ, in den braunen, vertrauten Stoff ein, hob den Doctor sanft hoch und trug seine kostbare Fracht zurück in die TARDIS.  
Der Timelord gab keine einzige Regung von sich. Seine Lippen waren durch die Dehydrierung aufgeplatzt, als habe er einen Marsch durch die Wüste hinter sich gebracht. Seine Haut war rau und trocken, seine geschlossenen Augen verklebt. Seine Herzen schlugen schnell aber schwach. Jack wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit gehabt hatte und bezweifelte, dass es viele Bewohner Gallifreys gegeben hatte, die die Schätzung des Doctors, dass er zehn Tage ohne Flüssigkeit auskommen konnte, hätten bestätigen können.  
Er war allerdings dankbar, dass die Aussage des Doctors, Timelords könnten ihre Notdurft tagelang einfach einstellen, den Tatsachen entsprochen hatte. Jack hatte ihn vor etlichen Tagen für diese Behauptung beinahe ausgelacht hatte Dass der Doctor diese Fähigkeit tatsächlich hatte, hatte ganz sicher dabei geholfen, ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
Während er ging legte Jack vorsichtig seine Wange an die des Doctors und musste trotz der schrecklichen Situation schmunzeln. Der Timelord hatte, wie er es angekündigt hatte, diverse Funktionen seines Körpers eingestellt um Energie zu sparen. Aber der Einfluss auf den Wuchs seines Bartes war verschwunden, als er immer häufiger bewusstlos geworden war und so verfügte der sonst stets so glatt rasierte Doctor über einen ungewohnt anzusehenden Dreitagebart, der ihm gut gestanden hätte, wenn er sich nicht über eingefallene Wangen und ein nun viel zu schmales Kinn gelegt hätte.  
Jack hatte nichts gesagt bis zu dem Moment in dem er den Doctor hochgehoben hatte. Er war kurz stehen geblieben und hatte den scheinbar Schlafenden in seinen Armen noch einmal angesehen, dessen Kopf so friedlich an seiner Schulter ruhte. Er hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und angefangen, leise auf ihn einzureden.  
Und er hörte nicht mehr damit auf.  
Den ganzen Weg zur TARDIS, den er auf dem Hinweg gerannt war und den er nun mit ruhigen und besonnenen Schritten zurück ging, plauderte er kaum hörbar auf den Timelord ein, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, was er ihm erzählte. Er redete einfach.  
Donna sagte kein Wort, als Jack mit dem Doctor zum Schiff kam und führte die beiden Männer nur in den Raum den sie für den Doctor vorbereitet hatten.  
Sie zogen ihm gemeinsam den Mantel aus und kleideten ihn in eines der altertümlich wirkenden Nachthemden die sie gefunden hatten, als sie sich in seinen privaten Räumen umgesehen hatten., mit Gefühlen, als läsen sie in seinem geheimen Tagebuch.  
Aber jetzt war es gut, dass sie wussten, wo alles war.  
Der Timelord wachte nicht auf.  
Sowohl Donna als auch Jack fragten sich, ob er es schaffen würde, aber keiner von ihnen wagte, den Gedanken auszusprechen.  
Sie wussten beide, dass er „nur" regenerieren würde, aber keiner von ihnen wollte den Mann gehen lassen, der vor ihnen lag.  
Ihnen war bewusst, dass sie ihm nun nicht einfach zu trinken und zu essen geben konnten. Sein Körper würde nichts bei sich behalten, wenn sie es zu schnell angehen würden.  
So sehr Jack den Doctor nun auch eigenhändig mit Nahrung voll stopfen wollte, damit er nicht mehr jeden einzelnen Knochen fühlen konnte, so sehr war ihm aber auch bewusst, dass Nahrung in diesem Moment nicht entscheidend war.  
Donna holte die Flasche hervor die sie mit dem gefüllt hatten, was der Doctor ihnen für diesen konkreten Notfall genannt hatte, als klar geworden war, dass das Feld um die TARDIS sehr viel länger halten würde, als sie alle gedacht hatten. Eine etwas wirr klingende Kombination aus Wasser, geringen Mengen an teils skurril klingenden Salzen und ein paar Elementen die Jack einem Menschen ganz sicher nicht in den Körper einfließen lassen würde. Der Doctor hatte behauptet, es würde ihm helfen – also glaubten sie ihm.  
Der Zugang war durch Jack schnell gelegt und als er sich kurz den Luxus erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, überraschte es sogar ihn selber, wie ruhig seine Hände auch dabei immer noch waren.  
Jack war mit der Gabe gesegnet – und oft auch verflucht – dass er in den Momenten in denen es entscheidend war, perfekt funktionierte.  
In diesem konkreten Fall war es ein Segen ...  
Wenn er nicht gerade Donna Anweisungen gab, was sie ihm reichen sollte, redete er weiterhin ununterbrochen auf den Doctor ein, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass dieser hören konnte, dass er da war.  
Der Tropf lief.  
Der Doctor lag in seinem Bett.  
Es war geschafft ...  
„Kommst du jetzt alleine klar?", fragte Donna sanft und Jack nickte.  
„Dann mache ich jetzt vorne alles so bereit wie er es uns erklärt hat ..."  
Wieder nickte Jack und ließ den Doctor dabei nicht aus den Augen. Aber er streckte seine Hand nach hinten aus, um Donna zu berühren, bevor sie gehen konnte.  
Jack wusste, dass Donna schon allein der Gedanke, dem Timelord wieder direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen, Angst machte. Er war sich auch sicher, dass diese Angst unbegründet war – aber er konnte die Engländerin gut verstehen. Es nützte nichts, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er der Doctor ihr nichts übel nehmen würde. Diese Sorge konnte ihr nur der Timelord selber nehmen.  
Sie nahm Jacks Hand, drückte sie einmal und ließ die Männer dann allein.  
Eine ganze Weile betrachtete Jack den Timelord nur, während langsam aber stetig die Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche in seinen Körper einlief.  
Sie hatten alles vorbereitet und Jack konnte, ohne hinsehen zu müssen auf das kleine Tischchen greifen, auf dem sie diverse Dinge vorbereitet hatten.  
Er nahm ein kleines Töpfchen, öffnete es und rieb etwas von der Paste die darin war auf seine Fingerspitze um sie dann vorsichtig auf den Lippen des Doctors zu verreiben.  
Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke den er umsetzen wollte, bevor der Doctor wieder aufwachen würde und er hoffte, dass er nicht ausgerechnet davon wach werden würde.  
Er drehte den Doctor sanft auf den Bauch, so dass sein Gesicht zur Seite auf dem Kissen lag und begann, mit Hilfe eines weichen Öles, die Verhärtungen aus den Schultern des Timelords herauszumassieren.  
Als er ihn nach geraumer Zeit zurückdrehte, war der Doctor immer noch nicht wach, aber irgendwie wirkte er ruhiger.  
Und Jack sprach noch immer mit ihm.  
„Vermutlich kommst du mir jetzt nur ruhiger vor, weil ich langsam ruhiger werde." Jack warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du bist jetzt schon eine Stunde hier und lebst noch. Also hat dich dieses Gebräu das wir für dich vorbereiten sollten nicht umgebracht, aber es ist schon fast komplett in dir drin. Das ist dann wohl ein gutes Zeichen. Und wenn deine Heilungskräfte speziell hier in der TARDIS tatsächlich so ein Wunderwerk sind wie du nicht müde wurdest uns zu versichern, dann solltest du es schaffen können. Nicht wahr? Dann geht es dir bald wieder gut."  
„Mir geht es immer gut, Jack.", flüsterte der Doctor plötzlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen aus den Kissen seines Bettes.  
Er hob langsam die nur so weit wie möglich von den Verklebungen gereinigten Lider und sah Jack mit seinen jetzt völlig verschlafen wirkenden warmen, braunen Augen an.  
Jack verstummte und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund und blinzelte etliche Male, während er sich dafür verfluchte, in solchen Situationen so dicht am Wasser gebaut zu sein.  
Dann beugte er sich einfach nur über seinen Doctor, griff mit beiden Händen das schmale Gesicht und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund.  
„Da bist du ja wieder. Und es ist gelogen, dass es dir immer gut geht." Sagte Jack mit leicht kratzender Stimme, als er sich wieder von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte und mit dem Gesicht dicht über dem des Doctors blieb.  
Dieser lächelte.  
„Tja... da bin ich wohl wieder und es stimmt – es ist gelogen, dass es mir immer gut geht."  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.  
Jack betrachtete ihn noch eine ganze Weile und legte eine Hand flach auf den Brustkorb des Timelords. Das langsame Heben und Senken unter seiner Hand beruhigte ihn.

# # # # # #

Donna wusste nicht, dass sie so tief schlief wie sie es tat, weil Jack ihr etwas in den Tee gemischt hatte.  
Jack brauchte eine Ruhephase von ihr. In den vergangenen acht Tagen war seine eigene Kraft fast aufgebraucht worden. Er hatte nichts mehr übrig, das er ihr geben konnte. Sie verlangte nichts, aber es war unvermeidlich, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte und ohne ihn zu berühren an ihn anlehnte. In ein paar Stunden würde er das wieder können – aber im Moment ging es nicht. Und so hatte er sie ohne ihr Wissen dazu gezwungen, zu ruhen.  
Es war besser für sie, besser für ihn und besser für den Doctor, der, wann immer er mitbekam, wie es um Donna stand, auf sie einredete, mit ihr herumalberte, sie neckte, bis sie tatsächlich ein wenig wütend auf den Doctor wurde. Jack hatte das nun schon mehr als einmal fasziniert beobachtet und dabei zusehen können, wie Donna durch die Worte des Doctors, gerade dann wenn sie sich dadurch über ihn ärgerte, beinahe sichtbar aufgerichtet worden war.  
Jack wusste, dass der Timelord ganz bewusst tat, was er tat, aber am liebsten wollte er ihn davon abhalten. Allein der Gedanke, das es dem inzwischen häufiger bewusstlosen als wachen Doctor irgendwie auch gut tat, Donna zu helfen, hielt ihn davon ab, die Gespräche zu unterbinden.  
Aber das was er dem Doctor zu sagen hatte, war nicht für Donnas Ohren bestimmt.  
„Das Feld ist runter auf 49 Prozent, Doctor. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", er begann mit den Fakten.  
Der Timelord sah zur Decke, als könne er Jack nicht hören. Er hatte allerdings die Augen auf und so redete Jack weiter.  
„Wie geht es dir? Du hast etwas geschlafen ... nun gut ... du warst bewusstlos ... hat dir das etwas geholfen?"  
Jack sah keine Regung, obwohl die Augen des Timelords weiterhin offen waren.  
Plötzlich schloss der Doctor eben diese Augen kurz, atmete einmal ein und aus und sagte dann langsam etwas in Worten die Jack nicht verstand, während er den Kopf in Richtung des Überwachungsgerätes wandte.  
Gallifreyan ... Jack liebte den Klang dieser Sprache! Aber jetzt war sie wie ein Messer in seinen Körper, denn dass er sie hörte, bedeutete erneut, dass das Bewusstsein des Timelords so sehr getrübt war, dass die TARIDS nicht länger übersetzen konnte. Der Doctor hatte nicht geantwortet, weil er wusste, dass Jack ihn nicht verstehen würde.  
Er schluckte ein paar mal, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Doctor ... ich weiß, dass du mich trotzdem verstehst auch wenn du mich jetzt anders hörst. Ich muß wissen, wie es dir geht. Es wird noch einen Tag dauern, bevor wir dich holen können ... es geht nicht schneller!"  
Der Brustkorb des Doctors hob sich in einem etwas hektischeren Atemzug und senkte sich wieder. Ein zweiter ebenfalls etwas zu schneller Atemzug folgte, dann atmete er wieder normal. Das was Jack sagte, machte ihm sichtbar Angst.  
„Schaffst du das, Doctor? Bitte sag mir, dass du noch einen Tag lang klar kommst." Jack hatte den Monitor mit beiden Händen an den Seiten gegriffen, während er zu dem Mann sprach, der darauf zu sehen war.  
Der Doctor schloss kurz die Augen und nickte, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und weiter die Decke anstarrte.  
Jack hatte den Eindruck, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss, als wolle er sich selbst daran hindern zu sprechen. Doch dann redete er trotzdem.  
„Ich werde morgen auch noch hier sein, Jack."  
Die TARDIS hatte übersetzt ... er war wieder mehr bei Sinnen.  
„Wie geht es Donna?", fragte er in einem etwas seltsamen Tonfall.  
„Sie schläft. Ich habe ihr ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Wenn sie das herausbekommt, wird sie mich dafür verprügeln."  
Der Doctor schmunzelte, aber gleichzeitig verzog der das Gesicht und bewegte die Arme so, das seine Schultern etwas gedehnt wurden.  
Ein neuer Krampf ... Jack konnte an den Zügen des Doctors ablesen, wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde heftiger wurde.  
„Wenn ich es ... nicht besser wüsste, Jack ...", er redete, um mit den intensiver werdenden Schmerzen klar zu kommen „... würde ich fast ... vermuten ... dass sie das hier ...absichtlich hat geschehen ... lassen, damit sie endlich ... mit dir alleine ... sein kann ..." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz, doch das Geräusch, dass eigentlich ein Lachen sein sollte wurde abrupt zu einem gepressten Schmerzenslaut. Er hob den Kopf und brachte das Kinn so weit es ging zu seinem Brustbein, wodurch er den Nacken streckte um wenigstens zu verhindern, dass der Krampf dorthin übersprang. Keuchend hielt er sich dort und riss sich zusammen.  
Jack legte seine Hand flach auf den Monitor.  
„Sie schläft, Doctor. Sie kann dich nicht hören und das bleibt auch noch eine ganze Weile so." Jack sagte die Worte ruhig, aber ihm war so furchtbar übel dabei.  
Als habe er mit diesen Worten einen Schalter umgelegt, ließ der Doctor das heraus, was er zurückgehalten hatte. Das Keuchen wurde lauter und machte den Geräuschen Platz, die jemand von sich gab, der schon lange intensive Schmerzen litt, die nun eine neue Stufe erreicht hatten.  
„Der Krampf wird gleich vorbei sein, Doctor", Jack fragte sich, woher er die Ruhe nahm, die in seiner Stimme lag, wenn ihm doch gleichzeitig Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. „Es ist gleich wieder vorbei." Er gab dem Doctor kleinere Anweisungen, die Dinge zu tun, die der Timelord anfangs selber getan hatte, um zu verhindern was jetzt geschah. Jack wusste, dass er damit nichts an den Krämpfen änderte und vielleicht war dem Timelord das auch bewusst, aber es lenkte ihn möglicherweise etwas ab.  
Doch irgendwann hatte dieser neuerliche Krampf in Schultern und Rücken des Doctors ein Ausmaß erreicht, dass es ihm unmöglich machte, sich weiter zu bewegen. Er konnte jetzt nur noch warten, bis diese Welle vorbei war und der Schmerz in das dumpfe Klopfen überging, dass dem Krampf folgen würde.  
Er verstellte sich nicht mehr. Ließ zu, dass man ihm ansah, was er fühlte und wehrte sich nicht länger gegen das, was seinem Körper geschah.  
„Jack ...", die Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Timelords war beinahe greifbar „Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe ..."  
Jack schloss die Augen, als er diese Worte hörte und hielt kurz den Atem an.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sprechen wollte, hielt er für einen Moment nur den Mund offen, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger Ton daraus hervor kam.  
Erst einige Herzschläge später fand er zur Sprache zurück.  
„Du musst, Doctor. Du hast gar keine andere Wahl. Du musst. Weil ich dich liebe und dich ganz sicher nicht wegen einer Katze verlieren werde. Hörst du? Du musst! Wenn du da draußen regenerierst und mir irgendeinen anderen Kerl präsentierst, dann ist hier die Hölle los. Ich liebe dich – so wie du bist."  
Der Doctor sagte lange nichts, stöhnte nur leiser werdend mit jedem Atemzug während der Krampf tatsächlich wieder abzuebben schien. Jack glaubte bereits, dass der Timelord ihn gar nicht gehört hatte – als dieser plötzlich leise sagte: „Ich weiß ..."  
Und dann wandte er den Kopf noch einmal zu der Überwachungskamera: „Und ich möchte, dass du mir das morgen, wenn ich wieder in der TARDIS bin, in die Augen sagst, Jack ..."

# # # # # #

„Warum habt ihr das hier durchgeschnitten? Ihr habt es durchgeschnitten!" Der Doctor hielt das offene Ende eines Kabelstranges hoch, so weit es in seiner Position unter der Konsole möglich war."  
Drei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr in die TARDIS schien für ihn alles vergessen zu sein, was auf dem Schiff geschehen war und er war wieder ganz der alte – wenn man davon absah, dass ihm die Hose seines braunen Anzugs um die Hüften schlackerte und er sie mit dem Gürtel in der Taille zusammenziehen musste.  
„Oi! Das ist ja klar, dass wir es jetzt wieder gewesen sind!", schimpfte Donna. Während sie für den Timelord halb unter die Konsole gekauert hockte, um ihm Ersatzteile anzureichen, hielt sie Tinker zum unzähligsten Male davon ab, zum Doctor unter die Konsole zu klettern. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, die Katze dort versehentlich in ein offenes Stromkabel laufen zu lassen, sollte er sie noch einmal dort vorfinden.  
„Wenn wir diesen Kabelstrang durchgeschnitten haben, dann weil DU es uns gesagt hast!"  
„ICH? Ich soll euch gesagt haben, dass ihr das durchschneiden sollt? Ich war vielleicht am Boden festgemacht, aber mein Geist war durchaus noch frei und intakt. Ich habe gesagt, dass ihr die Ummantelung trennen sollt – nicht den ganzen Strang!"  
Jack beteiligte sich an dem Streit nicht. Er stand lächelnd oberhalb der beiden an der Konsole und verstellte dort nach den Anweisungen des Timelords während der Reparatur einige Elemente.  
Der Doctor erklärte Donna, welches Teil sie wie halten sollte, bis er wieder mit einem zusätzlichen Kabel zurück wäre und kletterte unter der Konsole hervor.  
Das Grinsen dass er Jack schenkte, als er an diesem vorbei ging, machte mehr als deutlich, dass er einen Heidenspaß an dem Streit mit Donna hatte und es keineswegs ernst meinte.  
Als er an dem Zeitagenten vorbei ging, streckte dieser automatisch die Hand nach dem Timelord aus und berührte ihn im Vorübergehen am Arm. Seine Hand glitt an dem Arm entlang und hielt dann für eine Sekunde die Hand des Doctors.  
Und dieser erwiderte im Vorübergehen sowohl den Händedruck, als auch den zärtlichen Blick, den Jack ihm dabei schenkte, bevor er den Konsolenraum kurz endgültig verließ.

# # # # # #

Der Morgen des zehnten Tages war angebrochen. Jack lag neben dem noch immer schlafenden Doctor und hielt ihn sanft aber sicher in seinem Arm.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wem dies besser tat ... dem Timelord oder ihm.  
Donna war am Abend vorher, als Jack noch so gelegen hatte, dass er den Doctor nicht berührte, noch mehrere Male im Raum gewesen und hatte sich vergewissert, dass alles in Ordnung war - was Jack stets hatte bestätigen können.  
Dann hatte er sie endgültig auch in ihr Bett geschickt und ihr versprochen, dass er beim Doctor bleiben würde.  
Für nichts in diesem Universum wäre er von der Seite des Schlafenden gewichen.  
Er hatte dem Timelord in der Mitte der Nacht irgendwann geholfen, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und dabei seine Arme vor seinen Körper zu bringen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm das weh tat, aber der Doctor wollte es unbedingt. Er wollte seine Arme locker angewinkelt vor sich auf dem Bett liegen haben... seine Hände entspannt dicht vor seinem Gesicht.  
Die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern konnten das genießende Gesicht, das er dabei machte während er in den Schlaf zurück sank, nicht betrüben.  
Jack hätte ihn am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie der Körper des Timelords darauf reagieren würde, also ließ er es.  
Er hatte wach bleiben wollen.  
Und daher war er höchst erstaunt, als er irgendwann aufwachte und den Doctor in seinen Armen vorfand. Jack konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er den Timelord letztendlich doch an sich herangezogen hatte, oder ob dieser sich selbst in Jacks Arm gelegt hatte.  
Das Wahrscheinlichste war eine Kombination aus beidem.  
Im Grunde genommen war es ihm allerdings egal.  
Vor allem, als der Doctor aufwachte und sich, sich sehr vorsichtig bewegend, noch etwas enger an Jack heranschmiegte.  
Eine ganze Weile lagen sie dort so und Jack fragte sich, ob der Doctor wach war oder noch schlief.  
Die Frage erübrigte sich, als der Timelord plötzlich seinen Kopf so hob, dass er Jack ansehen konnte, ohne sich deshalb von ihm lösen zu müssen.  
Er sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als gäbe es etwas, dass Jack sagen müsste und das er noch nicht gesagt hatte.  
Jack lächelte.  
Er fragte sich, ob er sicher sein konnte, dass er den Doctor richtig verstand. Dann entschied er dass er sicher war und nickte, bevor er dem Doctor in die warmen braunen, und nun wieder so wunderbar lebendig blickenden Augen sah und in aller Ruhe sagte: „Ich liebe dich."  
Der Doctor sah Jack lange an und erwiderte nichts, als horche er dem Satz einfach nur hinterher.  
Irgendwann nickte der Timelord mit einem Lächeln das Jacks Herzschlag beschleunigte, hob sein Gesicht Jacks ein Stück entgegen, gab ihm einen winzigen, sehr, sehr kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte sich dann mit einem wohligen Geräusch tiefer in die Umarmung des Zeitagenten hinein. Er legte seinen Kopf so in Jacks Arm, dass dieser das Gesicht des Doctors betrachten konnte und sah, dass der Timelord noch immer lächelte ... sogar als er wieder eingeschlafen war.

ENDE


End file.
